


Allegiance

by acidquill



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e24 Rule Fifty-One, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set during/immediately post 7x24, "Rule 51." originally written Sept 20, 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> set during/immediately post 7x24, "Rule 51." originally written Sept 20, 2010.

Vance has him read-in on Mexico – most of it anyway – only minutes after the rest of the team has disappeared into the elevator. Tony isn’t naïve enough to believe the Director’s showing all his cards, but he’ll play along. He’s trying to figure why NCIS cares what Mr. Rico Suave’s deal is, but Vance slides another folder across the table. Just long enough for Tony to understand this is for Gibbs. That’s all he needs to know.   
  
He has enough time to grab the bag from his car, an extra shirt from the bottom drawer of his file cabinet, before he’s whisked off to the airport. He doesn’t leave a note, hopes Vance will at least tell Gibbs where he is. Before he boards Tony calls and arranges for the delivery of a dozen roses to Ziva’s apartment. She won’t get them until after the ceremony tomorrow, but that’s okay.   
  
He can’t help thinking of her the whole ride down. He’s never been to a Naturalization Ceremony, but he can imagine the straight line of her back, the strong cadence of her voice. She bought a new dress last week, before she had confirmation. He knows she’s gonna look beautiful. Wonders if Gibbs will kiss her cheek afterwards, if Abby will cry – just a little – or hug her hard enough to lift Ziva off the floor. Tony laughs to himself; Abby’ll probably do both.  
  
Tony’s read the oath enough over the past few months to have it memorised himself. He mouths the words over the thud and screech of landing. Changes a few when he thinks about what he’s being sent to do, what he’s done in the past.: _That I will support and defend my team (Gibbs) against all enemies, both foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same._  
  
Yeah, that’s about right, Tony thinks. He slips on his shades as he steps off the plane. Seems he’s been a citizen of another country for years.

 


End file.
